Chek
Chek is a location within Breath of Fire IV. It is a small village situated in the remote and inaccessible highlands. Yaks, domestic animals such as cats and birds are seen throughout the village. The village is partially in ruins and seems to be quite old, as the various murals throughout the village suggest. Many references to the sun and moon can be seen in those murals scattered around town. The village's inhabitants are mostly summoners such as Rhem and a wise old lady, the Abbess.There is more to this village than what meets the eye at a first glance though. Story Chek is home to the summoners who know the Spell of Evocation used to call the Endless into the world. Knowing that their power would be abused if word of it got out, the inhabitants have chosen to keep their knowledge and location a secret, resulting in a small, self-sufficient village. All of the inhabitants appear to be children, and even the Abbess is short in stature. One of them explains that this is a result of the summonings that have taken place. Over time, the location has become affected by the power of the Endless and as a result the aging process has slowed for everyone who lives there. Ryu, Nina, Cray, Ershin and Scias arrive here after traversing the Ice Peak, following the events of their meeting with P'ung Ryong at Pung'tap. They are welcomed by the local summoners and the Abbess. She proceeds to explain the concept of the lifestream, basically a form of energy similar to "fate" which is emitted by an Endless. The stronger the lifestream of a person is, the more likely people and beings around them get entangled by this strong stream. Ryu, being one half of the summoned Yorae Dragon, has the strongest lifestream of the party and thus entangles the fate of people around him with his. The others proceed to rest, tired from their arduous journey. The Abbess however, proceeds to talk to Ryu during his dream where the others do not notice. She is surprised to see the Yorae Dragon and remarks that she does not know him as he differs from the Yorae Dragon which was summoned by the Fou Empire centuries ago. All of a sudden, Ershin joins the conversation, much to the surprise of the Abbess. They also notice Ershin exudes a strong, but somehow weakened lifestream much akin to that of an Endless. The dream ends and the focus shifts back to the party - Cray is discussing with Nina whether they should hand over Ryu to the Fou Empire in exchange for Elina. They realize that Ryu has woken up so they quit the discussion. It is revealed that Ershin is Endless too, but her presence is somehow weakened. The party travels into Ershin's mind and proceeds to free her. She needs a temporary body though, so Rhem offers to help out. Deis jumps to her body after the party freed her in Ershin's mind. After a feast, Ershin continues to explain that they were summoned by force into this world by the Fou Empire. Endless disappear from their respective world and are brought into a completely foreign world where they are expected to behave as gods and help those who summoned them. The method the empire uses is imperfect though, which is why Ryu was split from Fou-Lu in the first place. Both shall meet, this destiny cannot be changed, and for that, the party decides that Ryu needs to get stronger. They decide to head to the nearby Yorae Shrine. As the party proceeds with their goal, Rasso suddenly shows up with imperial troops and threatens the summoners and the Abbess. He wants to learn the Spell of Evocation and to find the Yorae Dragon. Ershin still has some magic left inside the armor and valiantly fends off the imperial troops. Rasso is surprised by her heroic effort, however he overpowers her with a magic blast. The Abbess managed to hide, the remaining summoners however are brought to the abandoned village closeby. When the party returns, they notice the deserted village and the broken Ershin. The Abbess explains what happened, so Ryu and the others make haste to the location as well and a major battle takes place. With Rasso dead and Ursula captured, the party returns to the village. Most of the inhabitants died as a consequence of Rasso's actions. The party regroups and discusses what happened with the Abbess. Deis returns into the suit of armor and Ershin, glad that her master returned, rejoins the party. Together, they head to Mt. Ryft to get back into the North Desert where their original sandflier lies, the Crash Site. The village is abandoned when the Empire troops come looking for Ryu, and later occupied only by the Abbess and Rhem. Facilities Weapon and Item Shop (one person) Miscellaneous Loot Enemies Ershin's Mind See also Dreamland This section is visited twice during the main story with the both maps differing from each other. Visit 1: Freeing Deis Treasure Enemies Visit 2: Revisiting Deis during Rhem's slumber Treasure Enemies Trivia Note: (More evidence is currently gathered. Depending on scope, this might turn into a separate article) Symbolism throughout the village: Various references to the Sun and the Moon can be seen throughout the village as well as Abandoned Village. This further elaborates upon the notion of the Yorae Dragon's split nature and the notion of Fou-Lu and Ryu being two polar entities of the same being. Fou-Lu has water element, his base dragon is Astral, another reference to the firmament. The moon is depicted in the opening sequence of the game when Astral is shown. Tyrant is seen in the dark whereas the moon can be seen during the attack, Aura Smash. Ryu, on the other hand, has fire element, his base dragon form is Aura, a reference to the morning and the sun. Kaiser is shown against the sun during his Kaiser Breath attack, Ryu's version of the attack Aura Smash depicts the sun. The official soundtrack has a song labelled Like the Sun, Like the Moon. Notable Residents *Abbess *Rhem Gallery File:Chek1.png File:Chek2.png Chek_Ershin_truthabout summoning.jpg|Ershin (Rhem's body) revealing the truth about the Endless after a short, hedonistic feast. BoFIV ErshinArtwork.png|Ershin seen with birds. Chek_Ershinarmor_empty.jpg|A nod to the concept art. Category:Eastern Continent Location Category:Breath of Fire IV Towns Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations